elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Mitsubishi. People's Republic of China Hong Kong *Kwai Shing West Estate, Hong Kong (1976)Replaced into Kone-based Sabiem Elevator. *Gloucester Tower, Hong Kong (1980, modernized in 2010)These buildings installed with DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System).Mitsubishi Elevator (Hong Kong) - 「DOAS」(Destination Oriented Prediction System) installed in Gloucester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong *Sogo Department Store, Hong Kong *Bank of China Tower, Hong Kong (1990) *Hong Kong International Airport, Chek Lap Kok, Hong Kong (1998) *Hysan Place, Hong Kong (2012)This building have Double Deck Elevators. *MTR networks in Hong Kong: **MTR West Rail Line Stations (Ex. KCR West Rail), Hong Kong, (2003)For stations between Tuen Mun to Nam Cheong only. **MTR (Ex. KCR) East Tsim Sha Tsui Station, Hong Kong, (2004) **MTR Ma On Shan Line Stations (Ex. KCR Ma On Shan Rail), Hong Kong, (2004) **MTR Lok Ma Chau Station, Hong Kong, (2007) **MTR Austin Station, Hong Kong, (2009) Macau *Pui Ching Middle School, Macau *Centro Comercial da Praia Grande, Macau Shanghai *Jin Mao Tower, Shanghai (1992) Indonesia Bali *Ramada Resort Bintang Bali, Bali (1990) *Legian 101, Bali (2011) *The Haven, Seminyak, Bali (2009) *The Rani Hotel, Kuta, Bali *Nirmala Hotel Denpasar, Bali (2008) *Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur, Bali (1993) *InterContinental Bali Resort, Bali (1993) *Westin Resort Nusa Dua, Bali *Aston Bali Resort, Tanjung Benoa, Bali (1996) *JL. Raya Kerobokan No. 100, Bali (2000s) *The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali Jakarta *Graha Sucofindo, Jakarta (1986) *Wisma Korindo Pancoran, Jakarta (1987) *Plaza Senayan, Jakarta (1996) *Plaza Centris Kuningan, Jakarta (1997) *Sentral Senayan II, Jakarta (2007) *Sentral Senayan III, Jakarta (2012) *MNC Tower, Jakarta *Plaza Sinarmas (Formerly Plaza BII (1990s) *Palma One Building, Jakarta (1990s)Has 1990s ADA-compliant American fixtures. *WTC Mangga Dua, Jakarta (2002) (the only spiral escalator installations in Indonesia) *Menara Bidakara, Jakarta *Universitas Indonesia - Perpustakaan Pusat (Central Library), Jakarta *Universitas Indonesia - Laboratorium Program Vokasi, Jakarta *Universitas Indonesia - Gedung Rektorat (1970s) *Plaza Indonesia Extension, Jakarta (2009) *The Plaza Office Tower (Plaza Indonesia), Jakarta (2009) *Pullman Hotel Thamrin (formerly Hotel Nikko Jakarta), JakartaModernized from Otis Series 1 elevators. The service elevators are still original Otis elevators with Asian Lexan fixtures (modernized from 1970s elevators). *Wisma Nusantara, Jakarta *UOB Plaza, Jakarta (2010) *Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta, Jakarta (2013) *Several ITC malls: **ITC Fatmawati (2001) **ITC Cempaka Mas **ITC Permata Hijau **ITC Mangga Dua (1990s) *Casa Grande Residences, Jakarta *Wisma Pede, Jakarta (1970s) *JS Luwansa Hotel and Convention Centre, Jakarta *Bank Panin Pusat, Jakarta (Tower 2) (1980s) *Menara Imperium, Jakarta *InterContinental Mid Plaza, Jakarta Makassar *M Regency Hotel, Makassar *UIN Rektorat Office Bulding, Makassar Other cities *Juanda International Airport, Surabaya *East Coast Centre, Surabaya Singapore *Marina Square, Singapore (1984 - 2006)All elevators were modernized in 2006. *Suntec City, Singapore (1995) *Pan Pacific Hotel Singapore (1986)Modernized by 9G Elevator Pte. Ltd. *Paragon Shopping Mall, Orchard Road, Singapore (1998) *Meritus Mandarin Hotel, Orchard, Singapore (1971)Modernized. * Light Rail Transit (LRT) networks in Singapore: **Bukit Panjang LRT **Sengkang LRT **Punggol LRT *Shaw Towers, Singapore (1970s) *Textile Centre, Singapore *Singapore Flyer, Singapore (2007) *Several HDB flats in Singapore: **Blk. 79A-D Toa Payoh HDB (2009) **Blk. 19 Cantonment Road HDB, Tanjong Pagar *Singapore General Hospital - National Eye Centre, Singapore *West Mall, Bukit Batok, Singapore *Northpoint, Singapore (1990s) *Ocean Financal Centre, Singapore (2011) *NTU Alumni Club, Singapore (2006) *Kovan Residences, Singapore (2010) Thailand *Terminal 21, Bangkok *Sheraton Grand Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok *Siam Paragon, Bangkok *Siam Center, Bangkok *Siam Car Park, Bangkok *Siam Discovery, Bangkok *CentaraGrand at Central Plaza Lat Phrao, Bangkok *The St. Regis Bangkok *Intercontinental Hotel Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok *Pullman Bangkok Hotel G *Amari Boulevard Hotel, Bangkok *Shangri-La Bangkok *The Landmark Bangkok *C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok *Mahatun Plaza, Bangkok *Grand Mercure Park Avenue, Bangkok *Silom Galleria, Bangkok *Prince Palace Hotel, Bangkok *BIS Building, Bangkok *Chao Phraya Park Hotel, Bangkok *Central Plaza Lat Phrao, Bangkok *Central Plaza Rama 3, Bangkok *Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok *CS Tower, Bangkok *Golden Tulip Sovereign Hotel Bangkok United States *The Forum Shops at Caesars, Las Vegas, NVSpiral escalators. *Caesar's Palace Hotel, Las Vegas, NV *San Fransisco Shopping Centre, San Fransisco, CA *Westfield San Fransisco Centre, San Fransisco, CA *Hotel Nikko San Fransisco, CA *Hyatt Regency Huntington Beach, CA *Omni Hotel, San Diego, CA *JW Marriott LA Live, Los Angeles, CA *Grand Central Market, Los Angeles, CA *Four Seasons Hotel, San Fransisco, CA *Four Seasons Residences, San Fransisco, CA *W Hotel San Fransisco, CA *5th & Mission Garage, San Francisco, CA *NikeTown, San Fransisco, CA *Levi's Flagship Store, San Fransisco, CA *St. Regis Hotel, San Fransisco, CA *Hotel Monaco, San Fransisco, CA *3939 Cross Creek Road, Malibu, CA *Topanga Parking Garage at Westfield Topanga, Canoga Park, CA *Nordstroms Irvine Spectrum, Orange County, CA *543 Beverly Hills Parking Garage, Beverly Hills, CA *The Universal Studios Parking Deck, Hollywood, CA (Curious George section) *Hotel Kabuki, Japantown, CA (1970s) *550 W Jackson, Chicago, IL *Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu, HI *Moana Surfrider Hotel Waikiki, Honolulu, HI *King Kalakaua Center Parking, Honolulu, HI Japan *Yokohama Landmark Tower, Japan (1993)Was once the fastest elevator in the world from 1993 to 2004. *Marunouchi Building, Tokyo, Japan (2003) *Haneda International Airport, Tokyo, Japan (2010) *Kansai International Airport, Osaka, Japan *Hachinohe Station, Japan *Hakodate Station, Japan *Tokyo Station *Tokyo Station Hotel *Narita Airport *Dormy Inn Akita *Akita Station *Akita Art Museum(Aka:Sun marche Akita) *Hakodate Market(opp La Vista hotel) *Hakodate morning market *Kumamoto station *Excel Hotel,Haneda Domestic Airport *Shinagawa Station(Except those serving Shinkansen tracks) *Nishitesu Zatsushonnokuma Station *Gifu Station *JR Central towers *Sanno Park *Aquamarina Fukushima *Queen's square Yokohama UK *100VE *Excel centre *Canary Wharf Worldwide *Kaoshiung 88 Tower, Taiwan *Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Malaysia *Core Pacific City, Taipei, Kaohsiung, Taiwan *Burj Al Arab, United Arab Emirates *Dubai International Airport, United Arab Emirates *Al Ghurair, Dubai, United Arab Emirates *ING House, Amsterdam, Netherlands. *Galleria Corporate Center, Ortigas Center, Quezon City, Philippines * Vancouver School Board Building, Vancouver B.C., Canada Notes and references Mitsubishi